trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Batswoop
Batswoop is a ShadowClan elder. Appearance Batswoop is a smoke tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Her breed is a Maine Coon. Personality History Batpaw is an apprentice of ShadowClan, apprenticed as a medicine cat. Cinderflame, her mentor, was injured by a car previously, and could not use one of her front legs. Batpaw learns the different types of herbs from her, enjoying her education to the fullest. When she tells Cinderflame she is going to get catmint from the Barn, her mentor secretly follows her, knowing she'll have to cross the thunderpath. Batpaw reassures herself that she's done this before and races across, only to be stopped in the middle of the road by the lights of an oncoming monster. Cinderflame darts onto the thunderpath, shoves her out of the way, and gets hit. Horrified, Batpaw runs over to her and realizes that her whole midsection was crushed. Cinderflame tells her that she will be a better medicine cat than she ever was, and dies. Nightkit, who is almost an apprentice, was picking flowers nearby and hears her yowl of grief. He races over, horrified when he sees that the medicine cat is dead. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he places a beautiful purple flower in the crook of Cinderflame's neck, wondering if she would've liked that flower. The two drag Cinderflame's body back to camp. When they return, Batpaw tells Nightkit to get Pigeonstar. Upon realizing he was not in camp, she decides to go look for the leader herself near the gathering island. She finds the leader and Sorrelpetal injured, and she quickly helps them. Pigeonstar tells her that him, Sorrelpetal, and Brackenpaw were attacked by twoleg's dogs. He tells Batpaw to go ahead to camp, and that he'll help the other two manage. The group returns to camp, and Sorrelpetal collapses. Batpaw quickly grabs some cobwebs and marigold, chewing it up and applying it to her wounds. After she feels better, she helps the she-cat to the medicine cat den. She gives her some poppy seeds to help her sleep, and rests outside of the den in case she needs anything else. Sorrelpetal wakes up after a nightmare, and Batpaw gives her some more poppy seeds in case. Pigeonstar asks if she's better worriedly, and the she-cat is amused at his worry but says no. While the leader and her are talking, Nightkit comes up to Batpaw with another purple flower. He sets it at her paws and looks at her with sad yellow eyes. He tells her that he is leaving the Clan and Batpaw exclaims that he's too young to be deciding that. Nightkit tells her that nobody is too young for anything, whispering in her ear that he liked her before padding off. Shocked by his confession, she just stares as he walks away. Grieving over Cinderflame and saddened by Nightkit's leave, Batpaw goes to the Moonpool to receive her full medicine cat name, Batswoop. After a meeting that announced Sorrelpetal deputy and Treebranch and Brackenthorn gain their warrior names, Batswoop notices that loners were gathering by the border of ShadowClan. She, alongside Dusktail, confront them. It was a she-cat named Lynx and a huge tom named Calico. Lynx was accompanied by her mate, Claw, and their two kits. Dusktail grows at them to leave, and Calico is about to snap when he sees Batswoop and his eyes widen. Batswoop looks to one of Lynx's kits, who tells her that Calico has a crush on her. Dumbfounded, she looks at Calico for a moment before Dusktail shoves her away and tells her they should return to camp. A moon had passed, and Treebranch was to have Brackenthorn's kits. Before any cat could save her, she dies from blood loss, although her kit lives. Batswoop tells the grief-stricken tom beside her that she was far too young to be a mother. Brackenthorn names their kit Maplekit. While sleeping in her den, Batswoop is woken up by Calico. She is shocked to see him in camp, but he admits that he just wanted to see her. Embarrassed, she tells him to leave before anyone else saw him. But before he can walk away, she blurts that she'll be at the barn tonight. Calico leaves and she claws the moss bedding in frustration. Pigeonstar dies of old age, and Sorrelpetal moves to the elders den, saddened by her mate's death. Shadowclaw takes his place. That night, Batswoop keeps her promise and meets Calico at the barn. He looked into her eyes before prodding her and telling her she's it. They race around together, laughing, and Calico falls into a water trough. Soaking, he steps out to be tackled by the medicine cat. She pins him, smiling, and Calico affectionately admits that he was all alone before he met her. Suddenly she realizes that what she's doing is wrong, and steps away from him. She tells him that she has to return to ShadowClan, and cannot be in love with him. He sadly understands, and lets her go. The next night when Batswoop attempts to cross the thunderpath, she stops at the edge and a horrible vision of Cinderflame's death fills her head. Horrified, she collapses to her haunches and stares at her stomach. Suddenly realizing what had happened, she lifts her head up to the sky and yowls in agony that she was sorry. Unbeknownst to her, a fox was prowling near her location, but so was Calico. The tom leaps out to tackle the fox, yowling that it will never hurt the love of his life. Staring, Batswoop's mind was numb as she watched her mate defend her. As Calico lands the finishing blow, another starry paw replaces his, and she realizes that it was Cinderflame's. The fox yelps and runs off, and the paw disappears. Calico rushes over to her, and Batswoop wails that she was never supposed to have his kits. Staggering to her paws, she walks past Calico and to her Clan, ignoring his calls. Moons later, she has told her clan the news and resigns from her position as a medicine cat. She gives birth to three kits that resemble her instead of Calico- Pinekit, Twigkit, and Ravenkit. She does not tell who the father is, thinking that they would be better off. As the kits grow up, Pinekit became more and more distant, snapping at anyone whenever they came close. Ravenkit acted sour towards his brother, and Twigkit tried to break up their fights. At loss at why they acted like that, Batswoop becomes strict and demanding towards her kits. Because of her snappy attitude, she is avoided by most of the Clan. When Pinekit asks a kit named Scarkit why she was called that, he abruptly attacks her with claws out. Furious, Batswoop demands why he did that. Ravenkit calls him a freak, and Pinekit's nerves snap as he slashes his brother across the muzzle. An apprentice named Redpaw shoves Pinekit away and Twigkit pushes Ravenkit back before they can fight. Redpaw growls that the warrior code said not to attack other clanmates. Pinekit demands why they followed the code, asking why they don't attack other clanmates; just because they shouldn't? Shocked, Batswoop tells him that if he didn't believe in the warrior code, he wasn't a real warrior. With that Pinekit gets out of Redpaw's grip and runs out of camp. Ravenkit is wailing about his wound, and as his mother is treating it Twigkit runs after his brother. Calico was watching, and he confronts Pinekit, telling him that he was his father. Suddenly interested, Twigkit comes out of the bushes and wonders if he really was their father. When Batswoop finds them, she unsheathes her claws and threatens to kill Calico if he didn't leave her kits alone. Annoyed that his mother was so protective, Pinekit growls and stalks off towards camp, Twigkit following. There Ravenkit apologizes to Pinekit for calling him names, but his brother was already in the dark. As apprentices, Batswoop takes them out towards the RiverClan border. After they cross the thunderpath, a monster races past them. Seeing his chance, Pinepaw shoves Ravenpaw onto the thunderpath, but his tail snags in bushes and he stumbles. Horrified, Twigpaw exclaims that he tried to kill him. Batswoop shoves Pinepaw away and grabs Ravenpaw by the scruff before he could be hurt. She yowls at Pinepaw, enraged that he would do such a thing. She tells him that if he's still angry about the fighting moons ago, he was being stupidly immature. That night, Pinepaw is punished by not having any fresh-kill for the night. ShadowClan had become weak, their cats skinny and starving. Because Batswoop had the three to look after, she was frailer than any of them, and she almost looked like a dying elder. She shares a frog with Twigpaw. Calico was shown to be still sad about his kits, and secretly meets Twigpaw by the Sky Oak. They climb up the tree, going high, and the tom realizes that Twigpaw was not behind him when he hears a agonized yowl. He finds Twigpaw on the ground, both back legs crooked, and mews manically that this was all his fault. Knowing he cannot be seen by a ShadowClan cat, he drags Twigpaw to the border and leaves her. A warrior named Dugfire finds her and brings her to camp. Batswoop is terrified for her kit, wondering if she would have the same fate as Cinderflame. But one of Twigpaw's legs heal, leaving only the other one lame. Batswoop is at her kit's ceremony, sitting next to Dugfire. She is terribly skinny, getting worried looks from her clanmates. Her kits are named Pineclaw, Twigleg, and Ravenheart. After their ceremonies, Batswoop is named an elder and is escorted to the den. Relationships Relationship 1 Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fandom-based characters Category:Cats